Love Me Like You Do
by Shayotita
Summary: Slash meet a girl when saving her from the purple. At first he couldn't make of her but after a while he was quite use to her. But few months later he because quite fond of her, he even started to fall in love with her. Something tells him this girl will change his life for good. (ON HOLD)


_**AN: The next chapter won't be so crappy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT except my OC's. (Forgot to add this to my other fanfctions.**_

* * *

 _ **Love Me Like You Do: CH.1**_

It was a cold night in New York city, a mutant turtle was jumping from roof to roof, trying to find a place to stay for the night. The turtle stop & look around until he spot abandoned warehouse across the street from where he is.

The mutant huff & began he's way towards the he got there he sat on the floor with his legs & arms cross while closing his eyes & growling to himself

"They'll pay, they'll all pay! Especially Raphael!" The turtle snarl & smash his fist into the ground. "Why can't he see I was setting him free? He told me everything what his brothers did so why help them?!"

He roar & punch the floor below him. He just couldn't understand why Raphael would help his own brothers! He just doesn't understand that turtle sometimes!

He sigh, getting up & headed out again wanted to let the fresh air clear his mind.

"Come here little girl!" A man in a gangster looking outfit said while chasing a teenage girl down an alleyway.

The girl stop when she came to a dead end. She quickly turn the other way to run but stop when the man was standing in front of her holding a knife in his hand.

"There's no where to hide or run girly." He said while grab a hold of the girl's arm & bringing her close.

The girl began to scream & kick the man. But the man put his hand over her mouth & began to take off her clothes.

The mutant turtle stop to take a breather. He looks over the view of New York city. He smiled & sat down, looking over New York city. He hasn't felt this relax in years.

His relaxation was then ruined when he heard a scream across from where he sat.

He got up & ran towards the scream. He came to a stop & below looking at the scene before him. There he saw a man who seem like is trying off what's left on the girl's body who was screaming.

The mutant turtle growls & jump of off the roof & landed right in front of them.

"Let her go!" The turtle growls while bring out his weapon which looks like a spikey ball on a stick. The man snort, he wasn't afraid of this big turtle. "Yeah right pal! How about you go back to the Zoo you big ass freak?!"

The turtle mutant finally snap & roar, charging at the man pull his weapon out getting ready to hit the man with it.

The man threw the girl aside & dodge the attack. Then the man pull out his knife & began swinging it around trying to slice the mutant.

The knife manage to slice the arm of the mutant causing the mutant to growl. The turtle mutant brought up his weapon & splam the man's head, the man fell onto the soiled concrete with a thud blood pooling down from his face.

The mutant saw that he was still breathing so he kept slamming the weapon against the man's head, blood splattered all over the floor & wall from the hit of the weapon.

The mutant turtle made a few more hits until finally he stop, watching the blood coming from the man's head spreading onto the street. He sigh & walk away from the dead body & looking over at the girl sitting in the corner with eyes widen.

The turtle sigh again & went to the ladder on the wall, getting ready to leave. "Wait!".

He stop & look back at the girl. The girl was half naked only wearing a bra, pantie & a red scarf around her neck. "Y-your hurt" He look at his injured arm, sighing..

"Yeah so? What about it?" He asks coldly. The girl gulp & started playing with her hair. "W-well a injury like t-that needs to be f-fix if not y-you'll get infected." He looks at her, then look at his arm frowning. "Why would she care?" He thought to himself.

Why would someone like her help a dangerous mutant like him?

"Y-you wanna go to my place? I-I can fix your arm there." She said quietly looking nervously. Slash again look at her & frown. He still didn't understand why she wants to help him but he guess he can't argue with her. He needed a place to stay & low along with getting food. He sigh & shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Alright we'll go to your place." Slash pick the girl up earning a gasp from her & climb back up on the roof top. "Where you live?" The girl smile 7 pointed to the building near the beach. "There near the coast line." She said. Slash nodded & started heading towards there.

"I'm still couldn't believe I'm doing this." He grumble, while running trhough roof tops. Yup, still couldn't believe it.


End file.
